Save Me
by Silvvy
Summary: A collab with a friend. Working Title.
1. Chapter 1

_The room was dark, save a few weak candles spluttering in the corner. Wax dripped down the purple candles slowly, drying on the bench. A pale hand picked gently at the wax lining the wooden table. A young woman looking around eighteen kneeled in front of the candles. She smiled, her blue eyes closing, 'I can feel it,' she murmured. Someone cleared their throat from the corner,_

'_See….what?' The older girl turned slowly to the much younger, rather frightened looking girl, 'Patience, Dani, patience…if you are pure, you will see them too…' The brunette fumbled with her skirt belt, 'Ahm…b-but….I-I don't know….if I-I'm ready….' She began. The other girl shook her head, tending to the candles, which had almost gone out. She replaced them tenderly, 'Dani, I trust you, you'll be fine,' the weak light of the candles barely revealed Dani was blushing, "I-if you say s-so…' The girl smiled, running a hand through her short blond hair and sighing happily, 'Just think….' She said to Dani, 'If they accept you….I'll have my own apprentice….' Dani nodded hesitantly, 'S-sure thing Mirabelle….' She murmured. She moved forward slowly as Mirabelle beckoned with a hand. She kneeled beside Mirabelle, who placed a hand gently on her shoulder, 'Remember…respect,' she whispered. Mirabelle clapped her hands together, murmuring something in a language Dani didn't understand. Suddenly, a mass of purple clouds enveloped her. Dani panicked, shutting her eyes tight, 'My child….' A voice purred. Dani sucked in a deep breath, her heart pounding against her ribs, 'Y-yes…?' she murmured weakly. There was a soft, tinkling laugh, like sleigh bells. Something gentle passed by Dani's ear, 'Don't be afraid, child….' Dani swallowed hard, opening her eyes. She screamed and fell backward. There was more tinkling laughter, 'The reaction gets better over the years,' Dani stared,_

'_B-but you CAN'T be…' The figure in front of her was wreathed in smoke, but the figure was unmistakably someone Dani knew very well, "S-silvvy!?' Dani gasped, a hand to her chest. Silvvy jumped down to Dani's level, 'I was waiting for Mirabelle to try you child…' Dani's eyes narrowed,_

'_Don't call me 'child' Silvvy,' she snapped, more at ease with someone she knew. Silvvy glared, her figure doubling in size, 'This is a different world. Here, you must treat me with respect,' Dani desperately suppressed a snort of contempt. She was so used to pushing Silvvy around, the notion of showing her respect was almost ridiculous, "O-okay….Silvvy,'_

"_And another thing….now you must address me properly….' Dani gulped, _

'_P-properly…?' Silvvy nodded,_

'_Yes….you should address me properly…as Master….' Dani's eyes almost popped out her head, 'W-what!' she gasped, 'B-but you're just a…p-pipsqueak!' she said incredulously, 'I-I mean….you're a psychotic little panda with no self control! How can I possibly….'_

"_ENOUGH!' Silvvy boomed, 'I was planning to accept you, after seeing all that hard work you did with Mirabelle….but….I don't think you possess the respect to be a spirit medium….' Dani glared,_

'_SILVVY!' she shouted, 'You can't do this! You're part of ME! So I CAN tell you what to do!' Silvvy raised an eyebrow, grinning sadistically,_

'_You underestimate me….' Silvvy hissed, 'Now you must pay the penalty….you and your friends will pay for this….' Dani's eyes widened as she realized what she'd just done._

_The purple world dematerialized and she found herself kneeling at the table, Mirabelle smiling at her hopefully, 'How did it go?' she asked. Dani stared at her for a moment, hands trembling. Suddenly she buried her hands in her face and sobbed. Mirabelle gasped in surprise, putting an arm around Dani's shoulder, 'Dani!' Mirabelle said, 'What's wrong? What happened?' Dani took her face from her hands, staring at Mirabelle with red eyes, 'Oh Mirabelle!' she spluttered, sniffing, 'I-I ruined everything!' Mirabelle looked confused,_

'_How? What went wrong?' Dani sniffled,_

'_I-It was S-silvvy….' she muttered, 'I-I was s-so used to her being a silly panda….' Mirabelle's eyes widened, 'You didn't….did you!?' Mirabelle asked, shaking Dani by the shoulders, 'You didn't treat her like…normal!?' Dani stared at her hands. Mirabelle groaned, 'Oh no….this is terrible…..'_

'_Indeed, Mirabelle,' the tinkling voice came, 'She was….at the very least, incompetent.' Dani gasped, looking around at the empty room,_

'_I'm s-so sorry!' she sobbed, 'I-I didn't think….e-everything Mirabelle had t-taught me just went….s-straight out my h-head!'_

'_Don't be telling me this, tell that to Silvvy,' the tinkling voice replied. Dani wiped the tears away with her sleeve, 'S-silvvy won't listen….' Dani muttered, wringing her hands, 'I know her that well….she's going to be impossible to convince!' Dani cried hopelessly. Mirabelle looked completely calm now, 'I see now…this was destiny….' Dani glared, almost completely out of her mind with despair, 'Destiny!? DESTINY!?' she screamed shrilly, 'SCREW DESTINY! EVERYONE'S IN DANGER BECAUSE OF ME!' Mirabelle looked taken aback,_

'_Dani, it was not your fault….'_

'_HOW WASN'T IT MY FAULT! I WAS DISRESPECTFUL! I TREATED HER LIKE A….LIKE A….RAT! HOW IS IT NOT MY FAULT!?' Mirabelle reached out a gentle hand laying it on Dani's shoulder, 'Dani, please try to calm down….' She whispered. A greenish light emanated from her hand. Dani shuddered, 'C-calm….' She whimpered, 'O-okay….' She took a deep breath, 'S-sorry for yelling at you Mirabelle….' Dani whispered. Mirabelle dipped her head,_

'_It's fine Dani, I understand the pressure that is on you now….' Mirabelle stood up,_

'_I suggest you stay her a while,' she said, 'Maybe Silvvy will appear.' Dani looked about apprehensively. Mirabelle smiled comfortingly, 'I doubt she will harm you, you are a part of her,' Dani shivered,_

'_R-right….c-can't you stay with me….?' Dani pleaded, 'I-I don't want to be alone here….' Mirabelle looked saddened. She knelt down to Dani's level,_

'_I don't want to leave you either….' She said solemnly, 'But I'm afraid you must stay tonight….try to get some sleep,' she said, standing up. Mirabelle made her way over to the candles, which were spluttering weakly again. She waved her hands over them and they snuffed out, leaving the room in darkness, before flaring up again the next minute, 'There,' Mirabelle declared, stepping back, 'They won't go out now,' Dani nodded, watching Mirabelle turn her back and begin to stride away. Dani had the almost overwhelming urge to chase after her. Anything not to be alone in this room. Dani shivered again, looking around, 'Oh please let this night be over quickly….' Dani murmured, curling up in a ball under the table. _


	2. Chapter 2

Mindy sat down in her regular spot at the back of the class. She laughed.

"3, 2, 1…" she muttered.

Right on cue, the teacher squealed. She sat on the tack.

Mindy, plus the rest of her class, burst out laughing.

"I told you, Miss Roberts, do not pull pranks at school!" Ms Ashton yelled. Mindy got detention. She walked down the halls, looking in every room.

"Where's that girl…" she muttered, looking in a window covered in dust. Dani sat there, in the corner, dressed all in black. Mindy dropped her books in surprise.

* * *

It was lunch. Mindy walked up to Dani, and sat down.

"What happened? You look…emo today." She said.

Dani just looked away.

"You can either tell me, or I-" Mindy warned.

"No." Dani said softly.

"Tell me." Mindy prompted.

"I messed it up!" Dani cried.

Mindy was surprised. Dani never cried… not even when Bakura force fed her strawberry ice cream.

"It's okay…I'm sure you didn't mess up that bad…" Mindy trailed off. _Or did she?_

"But I did." Dani sobbed.

"What, exactly, did you mess up?" Mindy asked, worried about her friend.

"I-I-I-" Dani stuttered. "I messed up being a spirit medium."

"IT WASN'T THAT IMPORTANT, YOU STUPID COW!" Mindy thundered. "IF BAKURA-"

Just then, Bakura appeared.

"Someone called?" he said mischievously.

"I..did." Mindy muttered angrily.

Bakura sat down next to Mindy, and stroked her hair.

"Stop it." Mindy warned, grabbing his hand.

"Feisty today, aren't we?" he sneered.

"Dani's gone emo." Mindy said simply.

* * *

Mindy and Dani walked home, both silent. They hadn't spoken since god knows when. Blubbering didn't count.

They sat down, and did their homework. Mindy, as always, finished first.

"M-M-Mindy…how do you do this one?" Dani stuttered, pointing at a very hard math problem.

Mindy showed her how, without speaking one word.

"Thanks." Dani said.

_Maybe she'll be less pathetic now._

Mindy walked up stairs, and went into her room. Her dog was already in there.

"Good boy, Luffy. Good boy!" she called.

Luffy chased his tail for three hours, all the while banging his head to the heavy rock metal music that Mindy was playing. Soon the song changed ro something much less hardcore, but it was one of Mindy's favourite songs.

"My walls are closing in, these wounds, they will not heal-" she muttered softly.

Just before she could sing another word, Bakura burst in.

"Mindy? Go check what's going on with Dani. She's got your lighter." He said, panicked.

"I told you never to ever. Let. Her. Have. My. Lighter!" Mindy said, attempting to stifle a yell of fury.

She ran down stairs, her hair flying behind her.

"Daniele. Marie." She panted. "Do not EVER touch my lighter again."

Dani hung her head.

Mindy walked back up the stairs, and looked back once or twice. She walked back into her room, and kept the song on.

"Better. Now, Bakura, I need to write this. It's…errr…not my diary…" she trailed off. Bakura grabbed a little black book off her bed.

"Ooooohhhhh…according to you, I'm so dreamy…and sexy….ooooohhhhh." he sneered.

"Give it back!" Mindy snarled.

"No." he said softly.

"I SAID. GIVE. IT. BACK!" Mindy screamed.

"And I said no." Bakura repeated.

"Not fair!" Mindy whined. "I want it back!!"

He read it.

"It gets worse." He said gravely.

"How so?" Mindy said sarcastically.

"There's things in here I need to know that you haven't told me!" he said angrily.

"I was getting around to it." Mindy sighed.

Mindy stormed out of the room. _Why is he so mean? Usually he's really nice. Is it just me, or has he changed slightly?_

She punched a small hole in her sister's door.

"Shut up, you little bitch." She called into the large room.

"You little prick, you punched a hole in my door!" Adelle screamed back.

Mindy mocked her for a few more minutes, before her sister Annie stopped Adelle from jumping on her.

'Ooooh, I'm so afraid of ickle Addie." Mindy said in mock fear.

"Shut up, you little cu-" Adelle spat angrily. Annie put her hand over her mouth.

"Did you just call me a-?" Mindy said waspishly.

Adelle shook her head. "I didn't!" was her muffled reply.

'You did!" Mindy said, furiously.

Mindy flicked her hair out of her eyes, and walked off.

"Stupid, slutty, skanky bitch, on my back about what I wear when I want to look nice….grrrr…."

Mindy walked back into her room, and played more Linkin Park. She danced in her overly large, dark room. She heard her phone ring.

"Hello…" She said into the blood red Samsung.

"Hello, Mindy." Mindy noticed it was her friend Violet.

"Oh, hey Vi!" she said brightly.

"What's up with Dani?"

Mindy didn't answer.

'MINDY! What's wrong with Dani!"

Mindy sighed. "She failed a silly little exam thing and went emo..."

Violet gasped, and Mindy guessed that Vi had dropped the phone. Mindy hung up.

Soon, a song by Jason Derulo was on. Mindy sighed. _This song can go fuck itself._

She turned off her iPod dock, and turned on her laptop.

**Mindy_Is_So_Damn_Angry has just signed in**

Mindy_Is_So_Damn_Angry: Dani has officially strummed my last nerve.

I_Don't_Care: I can tell, you're really pissed off.

**Dani_Fail has just signed in**

Dani_Fail: You guys talking about me being fail?

Mindy_Is_So_Damn_Angry: No…of course not.

I_Don't_Care: No. We didn't.

**Short_Ass has just signed in**

Short_Ass: You guys must have been seriously pissed off today, Dani was being a total bitch!

**Mindy_Is_So_Damn_Angry has just signed out**

**I_Don't_Care has just signed out**

Mindy logged out of her computer, and started fiddling with her hair. For no particular reason, she took out her scrapbook. She stuck in a few new pictures, and then read it.

"I remember that…that was before Mom died…" she trailed off, choking back tears. "And that was just before Dad left…"

She turned away. _That was before I even knew how evil I was._

"Why isn't it eerie that I can't be normal. I'm basically an orphan." She sobbed softly. She only cried when she was alone.

Bakura walked in, noticing the sobbing.

"Mindy?" he called softly into the room.

There was only sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

Mirabelle came to school the next day, for once. She was never around because she claimed that she had a job. Nobody believed her really. So, as it was, Mirabelle turned up at the gate with her bag. She found Mindy trying to pull out the pigtails that her evil sister had put on her. Mirabelle looked amused, "Why are you wearing those?" Mindy glared,

"I didn't put them in!" she said, "It was my evil sister!" Mirabelle blinked,

"I see." She wandered off towards the locker room. Mindy stopped pulling at her hair, "I wonder where Bakura is?" she asked herself. As usual, he appeared right beside her the next moment. He took one look at the half destroyed pigtails and burst out laughing, "Hehe, you like like a girl….for once," he put extra emphasis on the last part, "I hate you," Mindy growled. Bakura rolled his eyes,

"No, you don't," he retorted.

Dani was absent first two periods. At recess Mirabelle insisted she was around. Mindy looked thoughtful, "Maybe she's in the Shadow Realm, raping the teacher I sent there last week," Silvvy spat her milk everywhere. Mirabelle stood up,

"I'll be back in a minute," she said, walking off. Much to Mindy's astonishment she returned a minute later, Dani in tow, who was complaining as usual, "Mirabelle…" she whined, "I don't want to gooooo….."

"Oh joy," Bakura muttered offhandedly. Mirabelle gave him a stern look,

"It's worse than you think…." She began. Mindy rolled her eyes,

"It CAN'T be as bad as Dani makes it seem….." Mirabelle shrugged carelessly,

"Well….maybe not…." She admitted, "But it IS something we should….keep an eye on…." She said feebly,

"If she doesn't shut up about it I'm going to light her hair on fire," Mindy said. Silvvy's eyes lit up, "Not a bad idea…." She said. Mirabelle gave her a sideways glance. Dani looked mortified. Mindy grinned at Silvvy, "I have a feeling we're going to get on just fine…." Silvvy nodded in agreement,

"I know," she said mysteriously. Dani piped up, rather loudly I might add,

"SHE'S GOING TO KILLLL USSS ALLLL!" she shouted. Silvvy sighed,

"I tend to stay away from her…." She muttered, "Starting yesterday, she's got some weird aversion to me," Dani glared,

"YOU KNOW WHY!" she accused. Mindy sighed,

"You're such a pathetic little bitch," Dani didn't retort for once.

Mindy didn't really want to walk home with Dani that night. But once Mirabelle said she would go home with Dani, Mindy became slightly curious to see if Mirabelle would get Dani to stop being so damned emo! Dani seemed to like Mirabelle as well. So she followed them home, with Bakura, of course. Mindy peered through a random window….

Dani sat on the couch while Mirabelle went into the kitchen and boiled the kettle. Dani looked over at Mirabelle, "Mirabelle, I can do that…" she said, standing up. Mirabelle came over, pushing Dani gently back onto the couch, "Just relax," Mirabelle insisted, "You're getting way too worked up about this, it can be fixed," She filled the two cups on the bench with boiling water and a teabag. Once the tea was ready, she carried the cups to the couch. She handed one to Dani, taking a seat next to her. Dani stared at the steam rising from her cup a moment, before taking a quick sip. She sighed, looking across at Mirabelle, who was staring into her cup, "Mirabelle….today…." Dani began weakly, "When you were talking to the others…you made it sound like nothing…but when I first told you…" Mirabelle looked up from her tea, nodding seriously, "I knew you'd ask sometime," she told Dani, as if it were completely expected. Dani bit her lip nervously,

"So….does that mean it's…." Mirabelle heaved a tired sigh,

"I'm afraid so Dani….I'm going to talk to Silvvy tonight….hopefully I can talk some sense into her…" Dani gasped, almost dropping her tea,

"Let me come with you!" Dani begged, "I-I just want to…." Mirabelle was already shaking her head, "No, you cannot," she replied. Dani's eyes widened,

"But you can't! Not…by yourself! It's too dangerous! I won't let you!" Dani grabbed Mirabelle by the sleeve. Mirabelle smiled, gently prising Dani's hand from her sleeve, "It is also too dangerous a journey for someone unexperienced…." She reasoned. Dani looked desperate,

"I got everyone into this mess! If anyone should be put in such danger, it's me!" Mirabelle shook her head again, "No Dani, you must remain here," she insisted. Dani finally relented, but looked up at Mirabelle pleadingly, "P-please…come back safe…you know I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt….Please, just promise me you'll come back safe!" Mirabelle hung her head slightly,

"Nobody embarking on this journey can promise you that Dani…" she said. Mindy spotted a glimmering substance on Dani's cheek she assumed were tears. Mirabelle looked alarmed, "Dani!" she reprimanded, using her hands to wipe away such assumed tears, "Don't do that," she said to Dani, who's face was now obscured by her hair, "There's no need!" Mirabelle said, her voice shriller now, "No need…Dani!" There was a pause, in which Mirabelle said something Mindy didn't hear, because she was distracted by Bakura stroking her hair,

"Y-yes Mirabelle, I-I won't do it again…." Came Dani's voice. Mirabelle stood, "Good, now, I must be off, I trust you can clean up here?" Mindy stifled a gasp as she saw the room was almost completely trashed, which it hadn't been a second ago, "Yes Mirabelle," Dani replied, dipping her head. Mirabelle smiled,

"Very well…see you soon…." Dani waved stiffly as Mirabelle turned and strode confidently out the door. Mindy and Bakura ducked quickly into the bushes as she walked by. Mindy quickly peered back into the window, to see Dani bend down to pick up a broken vase. She straightened suddenly. She gasped, and half collapsed, using the wall for support. She stood up properly a minute later. Dani ran to the door, grabbed the keys hanging on the hook. Fumbling with them, she shoved them in her pocket, then dashed out the door, in the opposite direction to that which Mirabelle had taken.


	4. Chapter 4

Mindy looked around, making sure no one else was around.

"You know what this means?" she whispered into Bakura's ear.

"No. Tell me." He said simply.

Mindy rolled her eyes. "It means that Silvvy's a very violent little panda," she said.

"That wasn't important." Bakura sneered.

Mindy crossed her arms, and walked off. She was going to find Mirabelle, and go find Silvvy with her. Bakura followed her.

* * *

Mindy followed Mirabelle until she reached a cliff. _Looks like Mirabelle's a bit of an adrenaline junkie._

She looked down the deep chasm, only to find nothing there. Mindy thought she was just being ditzy.

"Looks deep." Bakura said behind her.

"Of effing course it's deep!" Mindy yelled angrily at him.

She walked off, looking furious. Mirabelle had been lost to sight in the space of the small argument. Mindy and Bakura looked around for a while, before giving up for the moment and wondering what to do next. Suddenly there was more a sound from the other side of the chasm. Mindy and Bakura looked up to see a small figure emerge from some trees on the other side. Mindy assumed it was Mirabelle, and didn't look closely, until Bakura said, "Huh. Somebody's being disobedient," Mindy blinked in confusion,

"Huh, what do you mean?" she asked. Bakura smirked, pointing to the figure,

"That's Dani," he said simply. Mindy looked surprised,

"It can't be!" she retorted, "Dani can't have gotten over there without passing by us first!" Bakura shrugged,

"I don't know HOW she did it but that's definitely Dani," he insisted. Mindy still looked doubtful, "If you say so…" she murmured, "But the problem here isn't that Dani's over there…it's that WE'RE still here…." Bakura pondered this for a moment, before smiling and pointing along the edge of the chasm, "There." He said, "A bridge," Mindy didn't look to enthusiastic,

"Don't you find that a little….obvious?" she said. Bakura sighed,

"We have nowhere else to go right?" Mindy agreed grudgingly,

"Alright, but you go first," she said, pushing Bakura towards the bridge. Bakura stepped out confidently onto the bridge. It didn't even shake. He took a few more steps, taking him almost to the center. He turned back to Mindy,

"It's fine, come on," he beckoned. Mindy took one step. That was all it took. The bridge collapsed, despite looking incredibly sturdy. Mindy let out a scream as they both fell into


End file.
